


Til Search History Do Us Part

by pinkichor



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, College Student Jaebum, FBI Agent Kim Yugyeom, FBI Guy AU, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Texting, but not creepy i swear, idk what this is either, it's just bc of the fbi guy thing, yug is too soft for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkichor/pseuds/pinkichor
Summary: At first, Yugyeom doesn't know why Jaebum is in his assigned group for monitoring, but then he gets more into his search history and his life until some pieces start to fit. But to him, it still seems innocent enough. A little government conspiracy theory never hurt anyone, but not everyone has a friend in law school, or a friend studying literature and science and history. And Jaebum's searching and solving with his friends instead of doing his composition assignments on time may end his composition studies altogether.Especially when he makes it clear he's interested in Yugyeom's life, too. Beyond being an FBI agent social media always only joked about.





	Til Search History Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> me and anto: this is just a cute installment based au we dunno if this has plot  
> me and anto while hashing a couple installments out: does this have plot  
> me while writing a Certain Line: holy crap this has Plot doesn't it oop 
> 
> :D [here's a moodboard for your aesthetic enjoyment](https://twitter.com/pinkichor/status/1006389240370900992)
> 
> also hello yes i live

Yugyeom had no idea how he ended up as one of the fbi guys social media often joked about. There were some discrepancies between the popular vision of how he did the job, and how he actually did his job. For one, Yugyeom worked from home, with his IP address and activities just as monitored by the government, to make sure he didn’t break any contractual rules or slack off. He also had _hundreds_ of people he was responsible for monitoring. Most of them just had weird searches, or buzzwords in their emails and messages because they were artists or writers, journalists, but one of them was plotting a crime and he saved it from happening.

A bank robbery where people were supposed to die, but thanks to his focus and evidence gathering, the FBI and police were already tipped off for the time and place. Another was trying to hide a drunk hit and run, and was pulled over for having illegal substances in his car and got nailed with the hit and run when the traffic cameras were examined. But most of his group were made up of frustrated young adults trying to find some way to cheat the system to survive.

Yugyeom couldn’t blame them.

But there was one student he was advised to watch closely. One music production student named Im Jaebum. No one really told him the particulars, but just that he was frustrating and known to say dangerous things. Not enough to be on a yellow or red list, but enough to need monitoring. So, Yugyeom heeded those words and fell into a pattern of keeping Jaebum’s computer and phone information up on another screen.

He kept track of every message to Jaebum’s law school friend, Mark, who was from America and dropped so much English slang Yugyeom was having to research what they were even saying; there was also the case of one Park Jinyoung, a notable theorist interested in literature and science and the _history of things_ , which helped feed into Jaebum’s conspiracy theorist readings. And then there was Jaebum’s own political commentary research so he could write well-mannered and well-meaning lyrics.

Not all searches matched the governments idea of well-meaning, so Yugyeom drank another cup of coffee whenever Jaebum jumped sideways into that rabbit hole, because it was always a _long_ night. An _endless_ night.

Friday the 11th was when Yugyeom fucked it all up and broke the first unofficial rule for his job.

But Jaebum had to turn in a composition draft and he didn’t even have half of it finished, and the deadline was two hours away and Yugyeom, knowing full well about intense college life, received second hand stress. He had no other choice but to interfere. He sent a desktop iMessage to Jaebum, telling him to turn his assignment in soon or he’d call the police for a warrant, based on suspicion that Jaebum was aiding in selling counterfeit products.

Jaebum had stopped his focused reading, blinking at the message icon on his task bar.

                Client #16-9-444: Mark hyung? Is this a new number

                Unknown: No, I’m the FBI agent assigned to monitor your activity.

Yugyeom panicked when he typed that, but it was standard protocol to respond that way in case he ever did interact with a citizen.

                Client #16-9-444: Right, and I have a perfect 4.0 gpa.

                Unknown: You have an “average” 3.97 gpa, and fail to receive a full 4.0 because you watched too many videos of cats in order to avoid finishing your assignments on time.

Yugyeom _hated_ this.

                Client #16-9-444: And what am _I_ wearing, FBI Agent?

He completed it with the winky face and eye emojis, and Yugyeom wanted to dissolve into the air and never be seen again.

                Unknown: Hoodie with _Defsoul_ embroidered across it in a size larger than your normal sizing, and probably grey boxers or sweats. Since that’s your usual casual pajama/procrastination wear.

Jaebum clearly paled and dropped his calm, comfortable attitude, leaning closer to the screen.

                Client #16-9-444: Holy Shit. Show me your badge. I swear to Fuck if this is you Mark Tuan

Yugyeom sent a picture of his badge identification and certificate, blacking out his picture and name because that was stated in the contract to only allow the identification number to show. The citizens Yugyeom was monitoring weren’t ever supposed to know his face or name, in case it led to an assault or attempted murder, or an annoying report about invading privacy that would just be shredded by the end of the week.

                Unknown: Contract doesn’t allow me to reveal my name and photo as a safety precaution, but feel free to take down my badge number and district. If you call the office, they’ll clear me. Also, reverse search the photo every way you know how, but it’s not a stock or edited image.

Jaebum squinted and sighed.

                Client #16-9-444: Okay…Say you’re being truthful. Why does it matter to an FBI agent if a student does their work on time or not?

                Client #16-9-444: You’re not like trying to scout me or anything right? My mom would sell my equipment and then sell _me_.

Yugyeom laughed quietly to himself. At least he loved his mom enough to do whatever she worked hard to help him with.

                Unknown: Definitely not scouting. I just personally know the stress of college and creative work.

                Unknown: I also know you don’t sleep well some nights, and it might help to get your assignment turned in before falling into a naver searching pit.

                Client #16-9-444: So you threatened me with a false accusation? Just so I would complete a task and maybe sleep.

                Client #16-9-444: Is this a romcom? Melodrama? Do you think you love me or something, dear FBI agent?

Yugyeom slammed his forehead against his desk, various pens and paperclips rattling against the keyboard from the force of it. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he would hit himself into a new timeline where he never sent a message to begin with.

                Unknown: 1) I’m in a position of power here, so No. That would be a baseless fantasy and lead to manipulation and corruption of my career.

                Unknown: 2) I get so much second-hand stress watching your deadlines approach with no effort done on your part that I am incapable of finding you even remotely attractive

                Client #16-9-444: Hey, okay wait

Yugyeom was half lying. He had never seen Jaebum’s facial structure before in his life, or his unique twin moles above his eye. Even with countless profiles he went through during his internships and training, there had been nothing similar. If his life was different, maybe they would have met at a club or be in the same core classes and he’d be down for a fling. But not here and now when he had a fucking government job. Not when he was being _paid_ to watch Jaebum procrastinate and laze around in casual wear.

                Unknown: And finally, I mostly live in my office at home and _still_ don’t have ramen cups and half eaten cookies laying around for the flies to multiply in. You even have a garbage can in your room!

                Client #16-9-444: I’m just overworked. Cleaning is hard sometimes.

                Client #16-9-444: btw, you just lost some of your formal tone. You’re not an Auntie agent or something are you? Is that why you care about my studies and room being clean? And why I’m not attractive? I’m too young, aren’t I?

Yugyeom regretted every single insignificant decision that led to this path and this outcome. He cursed his stupid life choices.

                Unknown: For fucks sake, Im Jaebum.

His finger betrayed him before his mind caught up.

                Unknown: Oh my god. I am so sorry.

                Client #16-9-444: No, go on. I’m listening, Agent.

And Jaebum was. He minimized the tabs until only the messenger was open, and he rested his chin in the palm of his hands waiting for Yugyeom to respond.

                Unknown: You are attractive, but I am not attract _ed_.

                Unknown: You’re not young, I am.

                Unknown: I care because I’m human too and allowed to care for the health and well-being of the citizens I’m in charge of. I don’t get paid for sympathy, but I have it.

                Unknown: And I will be careful to be formal and never swear again. I deeply apologize for being offensive and I will be reprimanded when the main office finds out about this incident. Do not worry.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. He slowly stretched his arms to the keyboard.

                Client #16-9-444: If you are watching me and my searches, I’d rather we both be comfortable about it. Swear, use slang, exchange memes.

                Client #16-9-444: I won’t report it. It was kinda nice

Yugyeom choked on his water.

                Client #16-9-444: Not in some weird kink way. Just in a you’re-human-too kinda way.

                Client #16-9-444: And not a robot agent the government created in hiding to invade all our privacies as a loophole in the laws.

Yugyeom sighed and rubbed his temple. That way of thinking is exactly what put Jaebum on his list. He just had a _feeling_ it was something similar.

                Unknown: I’m metal and bone, just like you.

Jaebum’s lips sputtered and he eventually let out a smile.

                Client #16-9-444: Exactly! I knew it.

Jaebum pushed his black hair under the hoodie and tightened and tied it until it was just his face visible.

                Client #16-9-444: Okay, here’s the deal.

Yugyeom did not want to hear any deal.

                Client #16-9-444: I get this draft submitted on time, and you tell me your age range. And if you like cats.

                Unknown: Choose one.

Jaebum scratched his cheek and groaned tiredly in thought.

                Client #16-9-444: Do you like cats?

Yugyeom grinned.

                Unknown: Finish and I’ll answer.

                Client #16-9-444: I’m ending this melodrama-romcom forever if you’re a dog person

Yugyeom did some other monitoring, glancing often at Jaebum’s screen. He wasn’t good about getting started on assignments, but Yugyeom could tell once he got started, there was no stopping him. He just prayed Jaebum wouldn’t be too keen on solving the mystery of his FBI agent, digging so deep until it drowned them both.

Surprisingly, he finished a draft and submitted the assignment with ten minutes to spare. His eyes were glazed over and blinking slow and heavy, but he still demanded his reward answer.

                Unknown: I’m slightly allergic, but

Yugyeom left it hanging to watch Jaebum cutely tilt his head and whine and in anticipation.

                Unknown: I love cats. You have three and I would nap and cuddle with them all.

                Client #16-9-444: Feel free. They like everyone else more than me these days. You know the address and passcode. Have fun

He switched to his phone, forgetting to turn the computer off. He sent Yugyeom a video of his cat Nora, one from his camera roll, where she was looking up wide-eyed and meowing a “hello”. Yugyeom wasn’t a stranger to Jaebum’s camera roll, but he faked his appreciation anyway, still finding warm enjoyment when he watched it again.

He sent a video in return of his best friend Bambam’s kittens. They were cuddled up on a pillow together, white and tan fur melding into one while they slept. And Yugyeom saw Jaebum had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, so he’d have something soft and cute to start his day off with.

Yugyeom was really going to be in deep shit for the conversation, but he didn’t regret it as much as he did earlier. He just wished he hadn’t met Jaebum under these conditions. The man seemed like someone he would have gotten along with well. Could have been friends, but doing that would risk his career and he didn’t have a backup plan if he lost this job.

So, he just sighed and wondered why the fates did this, why his will led to this situation.

He fell asleep at his desk while watching Jaebum toss and shift in the shadows of his nightlight.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm clearly rusty and writing is hard. academic writing ruins my playful writing tone so rip me and this is not the fic for poetic prose so double rip.  
> anyway hope you enjoyed this. i'll write more when i can/want to/figure out the plot more lmao but I also really wanna dive into witch au this summer so if I don't post often that will be why :) 
> 
> i'll be in the usual spots: [the twt](https://twitter.com/pinkichor) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkichor)


End file.
